The invention relates to a connecting arrangement between an axially fixed shaft end, in particular comprising a shaft end projecting from a gearbox, differential, wheel hub or the like and a constant velocity joint, wherein one of the joint parts is fixed or is to be fixed in a twistproof manner to the shaft end. A nut which clamps the bearing of the shaft end can also be provided on the shaft end, wherein a nut connecting the shaft end and the joint part to one another can be screwed with its internal thread at least indirectly onto one of the components (e.g., joint part, shaft end or clamping nut) and the connecting nut has at least one collar which, with a collar provided on one of the other components, forms a connection which is axially fixed in the screwing-on direction of the nut, but which is non-destructively releasable, in particular by means of an ovality provided on at least one of the collars.
Connecting arrangements of this type for a joint inner part on the shaft end of a gearbox or differential are disclosed in FIGS. 1 to 4 of WO 2008/022625. In articulated connections of this type, the joint inner part of a constant velocity joint is screwed via a union nut onto or into a clamping nut (the latter for adjusting the bearing play at the bearing for centering and guiding the gearbox shaft at the end of the gearbox housing) which is screwed onto the gearbox input or output shaft. The connecting nut and/or the joint inner part can comprise a molded-on oval collar, which with another collar, which may be circular, has a connection via the ovality or eccentricity at the joint inner part and/or the connecting nut. Production of the connecting nut or possibly the joint inner part with the ovality is relatively complex and costly and also entails a relatively large loss of material.